Belarus' Birthday
by tinovainamoinen1999
Summary: Tanggal 25 Agustus adalah ulang tahun Belarus. tetapi Ivan sendiri bingung mau kasih hadiah apa. yang penasaran silakan dibaca :p


BELARUS'S BIRTHDAY

"Kemarin ulang tahunnya Irina (Ukraine), sekarang ulang tahunnya Natalia, bingung mau kasih apa!" ujar Ivan dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba.. "PLAKK!" ada seseorang memukul pundak Ivan, Irina! "Hai, kok melamun?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajah Ivan yang gelisah. "Ini, lho, Natalia kan hari ini ulang tahun, tapi aku bingung mau kasih kado apa." Jawab Ivan. "ooo… gitu. Gimana kalo kamu kasih dia bunga?" saran Irina. Ivan terkejut, Lalu dia melemparkan bantal ke wajah Irina. "Gimana sih, orang sudah nyaranin yang baik malah dilempar bantal, bantalnya bau lagi!" kata Irina kesal. "Yang lain dong, jangan bunga, yang lain gitu." Jawab Ivan.

"KUENYA SUDAH BELUM?" Ucap Ivan sambil berteriak kea rah dapur. Dari dapur Toris menjawab, "Memangnya mudah bikin kue!" kuenya saja belum dipanggang. Baking soda –nya dimana?" "Ini, ini!" kata Raivis sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak. "Lah, gula pasir ada dimana?" kali ini Eduard yang bertanya sambil menatap Raivis. "Jangan melihatiku dong, aku ini bukan pegawai toko!" Jawab Raivis. "Hei, gula pasir –nya dimana?" Tanya Toris sambil mengaduk bahan. "Tuh, kan, ditanyain!" kata Eduard dengan lugu. Raivis kesal, temannya yang lebih tua itu terus menatap dirinya. "MEMANGNYA AKU TAHU DIMANA GULANYAA!?" teriaknya kesal, lalu dia menjilat sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Hm, enak sekali, begitu pikirnya. "Lalu yang kamu jilat itu apa, anak kecil?" kata Toris dan Eduard bersamaan sambil menatap Raivis. "Ini.. eh, maksudnya aku mau nyoba ini gula biar gak ketukar sama garam, gitu.." jawabnya. "Apalagi, kenapa aku dibilang anak kecil? Aku kan sudah 15 tahun!" Raivis lalu menaburkan gula ke arah Toris dan Eduard. "Hujan gula enak juga, Vis. Tapi tolong jangan lagi taburkan ke kami dong, memang kami roh jahat?" ucap Toris. "DI JEPANG ITU GARAAM!" jawab Eduard dan Raivis bersamaan. Dan… PRANG! KROMPYANG! BYAR! Kegaduhan di dapur terjadi. Untungnya Ivan tidak mendengar hal itu karena dia sudah tertidur pulas. Zzzzz…

"Mana pestanya? Katanya ulang tahunku dirayakan!" kata Natalia. "Jangan khawatir, kejutannya akan tiba. Pakai ini dulu. Dengar aba-abaku. Kalau kubilang lepas, ya dilepas serbetnya." Jawab Irina sambil menyodorkan serbet untuk dipasang di mata Natalia. Natalia setuju, dan dia memasang serbet tersebut ke matanya. "Sudah belum?" Tanya Natalia. "Beluum… pokoknya tunggu aba-abaku." Jawab Irina membuat Natalia penasaran. Irina memberi isyarat pada Ivan. "Sudah?" Tanya Natalia tidak sabar. "Sudah, ayo lepas!" jawab Irina. Natalia membuka serbet tersebut dan…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" kata Ivan, Irina, Toris, Raivis dan Eduard bersamaan. Natalia terharu, Lalu dia memeluk Ivan. "Huhuhu.. kenapa kalian begitu perhatian padaku?" Lalu, pada akhirnya mereka berlima menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Lalu, pada saat Natalia meniup lilin, "TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGA 2x" FIUUUH lilin tersebut berhasil dipadamkan Natalia. "Potong kuenya, Potong kuenya." Kata mereka berlima. "Nyanyi melulu! Bantuin motong kue, dong. Atau kalian mau dilempar pakai kue?" kata Natalia bercanda. "Hush, masa kue dilempar, mubazir, tahu. Sudah capek-capek kita buat, masa mau dilempar." Kata Toris. Lalu Toris membantu memotong kue tersebut. Semua mendapat sepotong. Setelah kado dibagikan, Natalia membuka satu persatu kado tersebut. Toris memberi hadiah sepatu roda, Raivis memberi hadiah boneka, Eduard memberi hadiah buku harian, Irina memberi hadiah gaun, kalau Ivan… "Bunga matahari?" kata Natalia heran. "Ih.. Ini piñata kali." Jawab Ivan. Benar! Pantas saja bunga matahari itu "menggembung". Irina memasang piñata tersebut di langit-langit. Ivan memasang serbet Irina untuk menutup mata Natalia. "HUUH. Di tutup lagi!" kata Natalia meringis. Natalia bersiap-siap memukul piñata itu, tapi… "ADOW!" pukulan baseball itu terkena kepala Raivis.. 1 menit kemudian… BYAR! Piñata itu pecah, langsung ada hujan permen dari piñata itu. Lalu, Ivan membuka serbet itu di Natalia. Semua tampak menikmati permen itu. Lalu…

"EH, KITA LEMPAR GULA YUK?"

Kata Raivis dengan tampang tidak bersalah sambil membawa stoples berisi gula…


End file.
